VG Cats: Dead or Alive
by DJ Sound Blast
Summary: This is the story of our three feline friends journey through a zombie infected world.


"Ha, got another one." Dylan said to himself as he sliced a zombie in half.  
>"Hey Leo," he yelled, "Twenty-five!"<br>"Yeah?" Leo said, killing one himself. "Thirty-seven"  
>"What the hell? How'd you get so many?"<br>"Threw a grenade into a group of about ten of them."  
>"Grenades don't count," Dylan stopped to kill a zombie coming at him. "Only bladed weapons."<br>"They count now." Leo retorted.  
>"You two are acting like children." Aeris said calmly.<br>"Are not!" Leo and Dylan said in unison.  
>"By the way boys, seventy one." she said as she killed two more with her swords.<br>Both guys dropped their jaws, but quickly closed them to kill a zombie. Their swords entered at the same time, which gave them an idea.  
>"Hey Aeris," Leo said. "How about you have to kill..."<br>"More zombies than both of us combined." Dylan finished.  
>"Okay. Whatever. What do I get if I win?"<br>"Our dignity."  
>"And if you win?"<br>"Uh..." They said. Apparently, they hadn't thought she'd say yes.  
>Aeris laughed. "Didn't think I'd agree to it did ya?" she said, climbing up to the roof of a two story house. "You two had better get up here."<br>They followed. Aeris got out her bow and started picking off the zombies that were quickly surrounding them, boosting the arrows with Aerokinesis. Dylan was killing them with his kunai, which were infused with DeathPyre so they split before impact. Leo, who didn't have a ranged weapon, resorted to grabbing Dylan's 9MM pistol, shooting bullets made with Cryokinesis. In less than ten minutes, all the zombies around them for a hundred feet were dead.  
>"Well," Dylan stated. "That takes care of that. Now let's see if we can't find any food." The others agreed.<br>"I still have to wonder though," Leo said. "How in the hell did this even start?"  
>I'll bet you're wondering that too.<p>

Well, it started when this crazy, yet insanely genius scientist, Professor Davis, came up with a theory about the space-time continuum. He decided to put said theory to the test. Unfortunately for life, it worked. But he inadvertently ripped a hole in space-time on a planet that created zombies. He was immediately infected. But as always, there was a catch. He had kept most of his intelligence and bodily functions, and had become leader of the zombies. He was constantly trying to find a cure, but instead kept coming up with mutations, one of which landed in front of our three feline friends.

"HOLY SHIT!" the three yelled, falling backwards as the draconic zombie landed in front of them. Aeris reacted instinctively, using her Chronokinesis to slow down time momentarily to gave the others a chance to compose themselves. Unfortunately, Leo was emanating fear magic, making the zombie go into a frenzy. Dylan brought out a staff, which promptly shifted into a long sword.  
>"Leo, calm yourself!" Dylan said. "You're making it stronger." Leo calmed down a bit. He then focused on his Aerokinesis, making a wind arrow. He was forced to stop when the zombie swung at him. Aeris used her Chronokinesis to slow the zombie down. Leo made the wind arrow again, and was able to release it. Dylan boosted it with a Getsuga Tensho-like wave of energy. The arrow hit the zombie in the neck, then the energy wave finished it.<br>Unfortunately, its undead screech attracted every zombie within a mile away.  
>"Son of a bitch!" Leo and Dylan yelled. Suddenly Dylan jumped down, brought the staff from his back, which broke into two short swords. Both swords were a blood red, with swirls as black as shadow moving throughout the blades. His eyes went a deep red, his skin deep black.<br>"Um, Dylan?" Leo started, but was stopped by Aeris' hand.  
>"Don't talk, when he gets like this, he kills anything that makes a noise."<br>Dylan charged forward, slicing with angered fury. With every hit, his reach went longer, until he could hit a zombie ten feet away. Every one of them were killed in less than five minutes. It took about ten minutes for him to return to normal.  
>"Shit," he said. "I went ballistic again, didn't I?"<br>Leo nodded, looking just the slightest bit scared, while Aeris calmly said "Yeah."  
>"Leo, why're you scared?" Dylan asked.<br>"Dylan, I've known you for ten years, and I've never seen you do that. You guys are lucky i can even talk right now, that's how freaked out I am."  
>Dylan laughed. "Guess your sister didn't tell you what happens when I get severely pissed off, huh?"<br>"Aeris knew?" he yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"I didn't think he'd ever use it again. Sorry."<br>"Well that's no reason to- Wait, when did he first use it?"  
>"Remember when Glimmer and her friends ganged up on me?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"He nearly used it there. He would have killed them if I hadn't kissed him."<br>"Ah, that's why they never came around us anymore. Wait... You kissed him? That sounds like something-"  
>"Out of a fairy tale, I know." She noticed Dylan walking towards the house.<br>"We should probably check the house for food." he said. The two siblings nodded.  
>They went into the house cautiously, Dylan in the lead, with Leo taking up the rear. The house had a lot of expensive looking furniture.<br>"Damn." Leo said. "Might not be any weapons."  
>"Yeah." Dylan said absentmindedly, then "I know it's a bad idea, but let's split up." He took the staff from its usual place and broke it into the two short swords, devoid of red and black. Leo went into the kitchen, Aeris to the master bedroom, and Dylan went to the second floor. He used his fire ability to make a confined ball of light. It lit up the entire floor. There were about fifteen rooms. Aeris came up behind him.<br>"Nothing of use in the Bedroom." she said. "Though I didn't think there'd be anything anyways."  
>"Okay. You take that room, and I'll take this one." Dylan said, pointing at two rooms in turn.<br>"No problem." she said casually.  
>He smiled, then burst down the door with an electric attack, while Aeris rusted the handle of her door with time. They both rushed in. Aeris was fine. Dylan was instantly attacked.<p>

Curtis: In case you couldn't tell, it is 'It's all fun and games until Dylan gets pissed.'  
>Dylan: Stop explaining. I'm being ATTACKED!<br>Aeris: AAH DYLAN!  
>Leo: "hums a song"<br>Curtis: See you next chapter. Poor Dylan.  
>Dylan: SHUT UP AND WRITE<p> 


End file.
